The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grape vine, which is generally similar to the Black Rose Grape vine (an unpatented variety developed by the U.S. Department of Agriculture), but is more vigorous and which bears grapes having a darker and more uniform skin coloration and a tougher skin which provides superior shipping qualities, the new variety being especially characterized by bearing grapes which ripen about 30 days later than grapes of the Black Rose variety.
As in fresh fruits of all kinds, it is important that table grapes reach the consumer in good condition and it is highly desirable that the grapes have a pleasing color. Commercial success of a variety of plants bearing relatively perishable fruit is greatly enhanced if the plant bears fruit at a season when generally similar fruits are not available. A large size and superior flavor are, of course, desirable characteristics of table grapes as well as other fruits.
There are several varieties of grape vines bearing large so-called black grapes for table use, one of the best known being the Ribier or Alphonse Lavallee variety (unpatented) and another being the Black Rose variety (unpatented). The Ribier grape vine is noted for its bearing of grapes which are of a uniform dark color and of large size and which ship well. However, the grapes of this variety are somewhat lacking in flavor. On the other hand, grapes borne by the Black Rose variety have a superior flavor to those of the Ribber variety and are even larger in size. However, the skin of grapes borne by the Black Rose variety of grape vine is relatively tender and is thus not adapted for shipment to relatively distant markets. Further, bunches of the Black Rose variety do not ripen evenly so that the coloration of individual berries is undesirable in that all berries do not attain a uniform black color, some being streaked with reddish-purple and others having substantial areas which are greenish in color.
Therefore, it is recognized as being highly desirable to provide a grape vine bearing fruit similar in size and black coloration to those borne by the Black Rose and Ribier varieties and which ships well, has a desirable flavor, and has berries of large size and of a substantially uniform, dark coloration. It has long been known that such a variety of grape vine would be particularly desirable if its fruit ripened at a time substantially later in the season than the fruit of other grape vines bearing large dark grapes.